Last Flight Out
by Shamandalie
Summary: Heero et Duo se font capturer par Oz... et le soldat parfait craque pendant leur tentative d'évasion. quel résumé pourri .


Série : Etrangement, il s'agit encore de Gundam Wing !

Auteur : Etrangement, il s'agit toujours de la folle dingue de service, Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang !

Genre : Etrangement, il s'agit pour une nouvelle fois d'un oneshot/songfic avec du OOC et un POV de Heero.

Disclaimer : Etrangement, il s'agit d'une histoire où Heero et Duo ne m'appartiennent pas, et la chanson non plus qui est Last Flight Out, de Plus One.

Petit blabla : Etrangement, il s'agit d'un petit blabla pour dire que mais putain qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à répéter les mêmes phrases comme ça ? Lol je devrais pas écrire à cette heure là… Sinon bin honte à moi ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas écrit, gomenasai ! Et puis remarque ça vaut mieux vu la merde que c'est… enfin bon voilà quoi ! Je vais essayer de continuer mes fanfics déjà commencées sans en commencer une autre ! Enfin trop tard, j'en ai déjà une nouvelle en cours… fait chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiier !

**Last Flight Out**

On ne bouge plus !

Une détonation.

Et puis quoi encore té ?

Je ne relève pas la tête. Inutile. Je sais que c'est Duo qui vient de tuer un soldat. Je continue mon travail et le finis rapidement. Les chiffres s'affichent à l'écran. Autodestruction de la base programmée.

Nous avons trois minutes, dis-je en me levant de ma chaise.  
- T'aurais du mettre encore moins Heero !  
- Hn.

Je charge mon arme et me dirige vers la porte. Duo marmonne derrière moi mais je n'écoute pas. Nous courons dans les couloirs et, deux minutes après l'activation de l'autodestruction, nous sommes déjà dans la cour de la base. Encore quelques mètres et nous serons sous le couvert des arbres où nous attend une voiture.

Nous nous glissons dans l'ombre quand une grande lumière illumine la cour. Je me retourne, prêt à tirer, une main sur mes yeux pour ne pas être ébloui.

Rendez-vous, pilotes, fait un haut parleur. Vous n'avez aucune chance.  
- K'so, jure Duo à côté de moi.

Je ne réponds pas mais n'en pense pas moins. Plusieurs léos nous font face, projecteurs braqués sur nous, entourés de soldats armés. Impossible de s'échapper discrètement et nos gundams sont trop loin pour que nous puissions les gagner et combattre. Je regarde Duo avant de revenir au léo le plus proche de nous.

Je fais diversion et tu cours, dis-je d'une voix égale.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? proteste Duo.

Je ne réponds pas et je bondis en avant tout en tirant sur les soldats qui me répondent aussitôt. J'ignore ce que fait Duo, j'espère seulement qu'il s'enfuit. Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier. Sans que je voie venir le coup, je sens une énorme masse métallique rencontrer ma nuque. Un voile noir recouvre mes sens avant même que je ne touche le sol. Je n'ai que le temps de jurer intérieurement avant de perdre connaissance.

¤¤¤¤

Heero, ça va ? Youhou ?

J'ouvre un oeil tout en me redressant d'un coup. Ma main cherche mon arme sans la trouver. Je grimace alors. Une violente douleur me déchire la nuque et toute la colonne vertébrale. Je serre les dents. Pas question de montrer ma souffrance. Duo est assis à côté de moi, l'air inquiet.

Pff t'en as mis du temps ! dit-il. Je me demandais si t'allais pas dormir cent ans… mais difficile de te trouver un prince charmant pour te réveiller ici.  
- Baka… grommelle-je.  
- Ca fait toujours plaisir de se faire accueillir comme ça par celui pour lequel on s'inquiétait…

Je ne relève pas et baisse la tête. Je suis désolé Duo. J'ai bien senti que, même si tu dis ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce n'en est pas moins vrai. Je suis stupide, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas montrer mes faiblesses.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal pour m'appuyer contre le mur de notre cellule. La douleur dans mon dos est un peu moins forte. Rien de grave apparemment. Tant mieux. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Duo. Il s'est assis en tailleur, mains posées sur les genoux. Il a vraiment l'air de s'être inquiéter pour moi.

Je suis désolé Duo. Mais je ne peux pas agir autrement maintenant avec toi. Au début, c'était par habitude. Indifférence, rejet des autres. Mais maintenant... c'est par peur que j'agis ainsi. C'est par peur que je suis aussi froid avec toi.

_I'm so scared that you will see  
__All the weakness inside of me_

Car ce n'est que ça. De la faiblesse… et je ne veux pas que tu la voies. Je ne veux pas que tu saches. Que tu comprennes…

Je secoue la tête. Inutile d'y repenser. Je me lève et commence à chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici, examinant la porte de la cellule.

Tu devrais te reposer Heero, fait Duo.  
- Hn. Inutile.  
- Pff. Ce mec est indestructible, j'vous jure… A moitié dégommé par le coup de poing d'un léo et hop il est sur pieds, prêt à tuer tout le monde ! Plus fort que lui, ya pas !

Je ne dis rien. S'il savait à quel point il a tort… Je grimace en sentant la douleur ravager mon dos. Mais je prends soin de tourner le dos à Duo, au cas où.

_I'm so scared of letting go  
__That the pain I've hid will show_

J'ignore si cela te gêne mais je ne veux pas que tu voies mon visage. Quand la douleur est aussi forte, je risque de me laisser-aller. De laisser voir un signe qui montrerait ma souffrance. Qu'elle soit physique ou psychique… J'ai peur que tu les voies. Je ne veux pas que tu les voies. C'est pour ça que je suis ainsi…

Je continue mon examen minutieusement. Ca sera difficile de sortir de là. A moins qu'on ne trouve un moyen de faire ouvrir la porte par le garde qui doit sûrement nous surveiller dans le couloir. Je me tourne vers Duo après m'être assuré que j'ai mon masque indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Il va falloir faire diversion pour amener le garde à ouvrir la porte, dis-je.  
- Fastoche, ya qu'à faire les fous ! répond Duo en sautant sur ses pieds.  
- Hn.  
- Allez Heero, va falloir faire un effort cette fois ! Tu dois faire autant diversion que moi ! Alors développe ton « hnage » !  
- Je te laisse faire.  
- Hé c'est pas juste !  
- Tu attires le garde, je m'occupe de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
- Pff et pourquoi ça serait pas l'inverse ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il soupire.

Pour une fois, tu pourrais essayer de parler un peu plus ! Rien que ça, ça devrait attirer leur attention ! Sûr qu'ils rappliqueraient aussitôt en se demandant si t'es pas malade !

Je ne relève pas et me dissimule près de la porte, là où le garde ne me verra en ouvrant. Duo soupire à nouveau avant de prendre le temps d'imaginer un moyen pour attirer notre homme.

_I know you want to hear me speak  
__But I'm afraid that if I start to  
__I'll never stop_

C'est la vérité. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai changé. Et j'éprouve le besoin de m'exprimer… de parler. D'autre chose que de missions. De moi. De toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Si je commence… je ne m'arrêterai plus. Et mon masque sera détruit. Mes faiblesses seront découvertes. Et ça je ne le veux pas. J'en ai trop peur.

YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU OZINOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ? hurle Duo. Ca va ? J'voulais vous dire un truc super mais j'ai oublié ! Ca vous dirait de m'aider à me souvenir ? J'suis sûr que ya un soldat là, tu vas bien être gentil et m'aider, hein ? J'crois que c'était une chanson. Ca commençait par quoi déjà ? Heu... yavait I WANT OUT ! dedans je crois. Attends, ça faisait un truc comme... I WANT OUT ! TO LEAVE MY LIFE ALONE ! I WANT OUT ! LEAVE ME BE ! I WANT OUT ! TO DO THINGS ON MY OWN ! I WANT OUT ! TO LIVE MY LIFE AND TO BE FREE !

Duo chante. Ou plutôt il braille. Et moi je l'écoute. Il a une belle voix… je m'en suis vite rendu compte. Une voix qui peut dire tant de choses… et que j'aimerais être le seul à entendre. Et j'aimerais te le dire.

_I want you to know  
__You belong in my life_

Je voudrais que tu le saches. Je veux que tu le saches. Mais comment te le dire sans te montrer cette faiblesse même qui me donne envie de te l'avouer ? Cruel dilemme. Est-ce ça les sentiments ? Je comprends alors que J ait voulu m'empêcher d'en avoir... ce qu'il n'a pas réussi à faire.

_I love the hope  
__I see in your eyes_

Tu continues ta chanson, crachant tes poumons. Et moi je vois tes yeux qui brillent. Remplis d'amusement. Et d'espoir. Toujours de l'espoir dans ces magnifiques améthystes. Je l'ai toujours vu, depuis la première fois, jusqu'à maintenant. Tu crois en la fin de la guerre. Tu crois en tes amis. Tu crois en beaucoup de choses. Tu espères. J'aime ce que je vois dans tes yeux. Cet espoir que j'y vois. Il me redonne de la force. De la détermination.

Pour me battre.

Pour me battre pour toi.

Pour toi.

La porte s'ouvre.

C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel oui ? hurle le soldat pour couvrir la voix de Duo. Et il est où l'autr…

Je l'assomme du plat de la main. Un bon coup dans la nuque. Il tombe à terre. Je le traîne dans un coin de la cellule et lui prends son arme.

Direction les hangars, dis-je.  
- Heu une minute Heero. On est pas dans la base. Elle a sauté quand même, ils ont pas pu battre le système que tu as installé. On est, si j'ai bien suivi, dans un immeuble. Ya pas de hangar.

Je réfléchis rapidement.

Essayons de savoir à quel étage nous sommes pour commencer.  
- Compris m'sieur !

¤¤¤¤

Le vent fouette mes cheveux. Ceux de Duo, beaucoup plus longs, volent autour de lui, la moitié de sa natte étant défaite. Auréole châtain autour d'un ange démoniaque.

C'est une idée de ouf ! se plaint encore une fois Duo.  
- Tu n'as rien proposé de mieux.  
- Mais quand même !  
- Tais-toi et avance.  
- Prout !

Duo continue son avance avec prudence. Le moindre écart, la moindre hésitation, et c'est le plongeon assuré du soixantième étage. Il nous était impossible de gagner un ascenseur. Alors, n'ayant pas d'autre idée, nous avons décidé d'escalader l'immeuble, ou du moins un étage ou deux, afin de gagner un ascenseur non gardé. Apparemment un seul étage est consacré à Oz, donc, avec de la chance, on devrait pouvoir filer.

Un projectile siffle à quelques millimètres de mon visage et je manque perdre l'équilibre. Je m'arrête et jette un coup d'œil sur ma gauche. A une fenêtre, un soldat me vise.

Laissez tomber votre petit jeu, ça ne marchera pas, et revenez ici, nous lance-t-il.

J'aperçois plusieurs autres hommes avec lui. C'est mauvais pour nous. Je regarde Duo à droite, tout aussi plaqué que moi contre le béton. Et, plus loin, l'escalier de secours. Si proche et si loin à la fois. Je reviens au natté qui fait la moue. Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre. Pas après avoir découvert dans leurs fichiers qu'ils connaissent la position de Quatre et Trowa. Il faut les prévenir.

Mais si nous ne faisons rien, nous allons tous les deux mourir. Je baisse les yeux. Une chute pareille nous tuerait aussi. Enfin je crois… Ce n'est jamais que dix étages de plus que ceux que j'ai sauté lors de notre première rencontre… et si ça peut permettre de…

_For you I would fly  
__At least I would try_

Si je peux sauver Duo avec ça, j'essayerai. Je volerai, attirant l'attention des soldats assez longtemps pour lui permettre de filer par l'escalier de secouer. Je leur tirerai dessus avant d'être aspiré, attiré par le sol, appelé par la gravité. Je volerai un instant, un court instant que j'espère être suffisant pour lui.

_For you I'll take  
__The last flight out_

J'ai déjà volé ainsi… plusieurs fois. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Cette fois, je le ferai pour toi Duo. Ce sera la dernière fois… mon dernier envol.

Duo, dis-je.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, l'air interrogatif.

_I'm afraid that you will leave  
__As my secrets have been revealed_

Je ne veux pas que tu meures. J'ai peur que tu partes pour cet autre monde, celui des morts. J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles dans cet endroit secret d'où, selon certains gens, on peut voir les vivants. D'où on peut voir leur âme. Et leurs secrets. J'ai peur que tu partes… et que tu vois tous mes secrets. Mes faiblesses et mes douleurs.

_In my dreams you'll always stay  
__Every breathing moment from now_

Si je survis… on ne se reverra pas, Duo. Mais tu resteras avec moi… dans mes rêves. Je n'en avais jamais fait avant de te rencontrer. J'en ferai davantage encore si je suis encore là… Tu seras toujours là, dans mes rêves… dans les yeux de tous les gens que je verrai… ton souffle sera là, ta voix également, dans ma tête… et dans toutes les voix et toutes les respirations que j'entendrai à partir de maintenant…

Duo, je…

Comment dire ? Je ne le peux…

Quoi Heero ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment dire…

Il fronce les sourcils.

Explique-toi.

Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas… alors je me tais.

_I know you want to hear me speak  
__But I'm afraid that if I start to  
__I'll never stop_

Je n'y arrive pas… si je commence à parler… je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter. Et alors le peu de temps que j'ai pour te sauver sera perdu. Mais…

_I want you to know  
__You belong in my life_

J'aimerais tant pouvoir te le dire... tu comptes tant pour moi… à tel point que je ne te le montre pas…

_I love the hope  
__I see in your eyes_

Même là, dans cet instant critique... toujours cet espoir.

_For you I would fly  
__At least I would try_

Je le ferai. Je te donnerai le temps de te sauver. Je volerai pour toi. Ou du moins j'essayerai. Tant pis pour ma vie.

_For you I'll take  
__The last flight out_

Ce sera la dernière fois. Mais la première pour toi…

Heero ?

Duo a l'air inquiet. Encore… comment pourrais-je taire plus longtemps tout ça ?

_I cannot hold back  
__The truth no more_

Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus taire cette vérité. Je dois lui dire. Même si ça signifie montrer mes faiblesses. Montrer mon âme. Me montrer. Moi.

Duo…

_I let you wait too long_

Cela fait longtemps. Je voulais te le dire... mais en même temps non. Je t'ai fait attendre… peut-être trop longtemps. Oui, trop longtemps… je te le dis trop tard. Je suis désolé.

_Although it's hard and scares me so  
__A life without you scares me more_

Oui… je vais le faire. J'espère que je n'en réchapperai pas. Je ne te reverrai pas après. C'est la dernière fois. Alors… même si c'est difficile… même si ça me fait si peur… je vais te le dire. Il y a une chose qui m'effraye encore plus que ça… vivre sans toi… c'est pour ça que je ne survivrai pas. Car, quand bien même je m'en sortirai… je ne pourrai plus te voir en face. Non, je ne pourrai plus….

C'est difficile. Ca me fait peur. Mais je veux le dire. Je veux…

Duo, je… je veux que…  
- Que ?  
- …

Je dois me lancer. Je ne peux plus taire la vérité. Je respire en fermant les yeux.

_I want you to know_

Je veux que tu saches que...

_You belong in my life_

Tu comptes énormément pour moi...

_I love the hope_

J'aime cet espoir... cette joie...

_I see in your eyes_

Que je vois dans tes yeux...

Je rouvre les yeux et, avec précaution, me retourne pour me retrouver dos contre le béton de l'immeuble, sans regarder Duo.

_For you I would fly_

Pour toi, je volerais.

_At least I would try_

Au moins, j'essayerais.

Je lui lance un dernier regard. Sans aucune barrières. Il ne dit rien. Il me fixe, accroché à l'immeuble. L'air… terrifié par mes paroles. Peut-être comprend-t-il ce que je veux faire… ou peut-être que mes mots le blessent… je ne sais pas mais je dois finir.

_For you I'll take_

Pour toi, je prendrai…

Je prends mon arme.

_The last flight out_

Le dernier envol.

Je saute dans le vide.

Je tire sur les soldats, surpris.

Je ne regarde pas en arrière. Je ne peux pas.

Je vole. Seul, dans l'air. J'ai l'impression de ne plus bouger.

Je vole.

Pour la dernière fois.

Avant que la pesanteur ne m'attire brutalement vers le sol.

Je tombe.

Mais j'ai essayé de voler.

Pour Duo.

Et j'ai volé.

Pour la dernière fois.

C'était mon dernier envol.

Pour Duo.


End file.
